Iso
by thehumanb
Summary: Uuh..Damon novamente fudeu com tudo, mas coitada a Iso ama ele o dó.


**Blood, Tears and Gold.**

_Isobel Flemming_

"Muitas pessoas acreditam em inferno é um lugar ruim, isso é porque elas nunca realmente estiveram lá, não é ruim é horrível, nunca deseje isso pra ninguém, é ruim demais, mas com certeza preferiria muito mais estar lá do que parada aqui. Seus olhos azuis me fitavam e mostravam o quão forte ele era mas o quão perdido ele estava por dentro, e saber que eu era a causa disso doía, de um jeito inimaginável. Mas ele acabara de dizer uma coisa que mudaria tudo.

"Você me ama?" Eu perguntei enquanto o olhava

"Por que você ainda pergunta isso?" Ele disse parecendo meio cínico.

Ele estava certo, pessoas como nós dois não amam, não se importam com outras pessoas, e se amam é nosso maior erro, nossa maior fraqueza, e pessoas como nós dois não nasceram para ser fracas.

"Você não precisa competir com ele, eu amo vocês dois de um jeito diferente"

"E esse jeito foi o que deixou ele aqui e me mandou pro inferno." Ele olhou pra mim e disse, e suas palavras foram como se facas tivessem cortado tudo que havia restado dentro de mim, eu tinha feito isso, mas apenas porque eu não tinha escolha, nenhuma escolha, eu preferiria mil vezes ter dado minha vida ao invés de ter sacrificado a dele, mas mesmo assim nada mudava o fato de que eu tinha traído meu melhor amigo. "Hey, Is, ta tudo bem" Ele me parou pelos ombros e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. "Se você falar: vai, vai ser mais facil pra mim do que se eu for sabendo que você queria que eu ficasse. Eu não sinto mais nada, é só costume."

E isso doeu mais ainda, eu nunca diria isso a ele. Ele havia me magoado, profundamente e eu havia prometido á mim mesma que apagaria qualquer coisa que já sentira por ele, mas era difícil esquecer alguém como ele.

"Eu não quero que você vá, por favor... Eu disse que nunca me apaixonaria de novo depois do que você fez comigo e eu estava certa, eu não consegui... é você, sempre foi" E com isso, sem querer, sem pensar eu tinha me entregado a ele, de corpo e alma, e não me arrependia.

"Continue mantendo a sua palavra e fique longe de mim. Eu te dei um filho, eu devolvi ele pra você" Ele disse ainda olhando pra mim. Isso era tudo que nós dois somos e já fomos para ele. Bom saber. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e olhou de novo para mim "Isobel, não.. Só... pega suas coisas e fica com eles. Eu passo a casa no seu nome..."

Isso me partia por dentro, a idéia que ele estava indo embora, mas indo embora porque ninguém queria ele aqui, como sempre havia sido, sua vida toda.

"Não...fica comigo" E novamente eu estava me entregando a ele, mesmo que ele não me quisesse, eu não queria que ele fosse, queria que ele ficasse, porque eu sabia que se ele fosse ele iria fazer alguma coisa extremamente idiota, como vender sua alma e isso era o tipo de coisa que eu não suportaria.

"Eu preciso ir." Ele disse apenas o que foi suficiente pra que meu coração, morto há muito tempo começasse a se apertar de novo num sinal de que isso devia acabar, que eu deveria apenas deixa-lo ir para que este pudesse voltar a apenas ocupar espaço entre meus pulmões dentro de meu tórax, sem nunca bater.

"Ir pra onde?" Eu perguntei sem querer saber a resposta, pouco me importava pra onde ele ia, ele não estaria aqui comigo.

"Embora." Ele disse, sério como nunca.

"Não" Eu disse colocando uma mão no braço dele como se isso fosse impedi-lo de ir, eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, não de novo.

"Há um dia atrás você tava me mandando ir embora" Ele disse me fitando novamente e eu pude ver a raiva estampada em seus olhos "Ninguém sente sua falta, Damon. Vai embora, o que você quer? É uma pegadinha?"

O que era pior, era que aquilo era verdade, eu tinha dito a ele que era melhor que ele fosse, mas apenas porque eu sabia do que ele era capaz.

"Eu nunca disse isso" Eu disse tentando consertar minha idiotice.

"Oh, é mesmo?" Ele disse ironicamente.

"Tabom da pegadinha eu disse... Mas eu nunca quis. Eu só quis porque eu achei que você ia machucar as pessoas que eu amo" O que era verdade, todos sabíamos tudo que ele já tinha feito, e eu havia jurado a mim mesma que agora que meu filho estava de volta, eu não deixaria que nada o machucasse.

"Quem exatamente?" Ele perguntou, já sabendo o que eu responderia, mas esperando mesmo assim.

" O Josh, a Bon.." Eu encolhi meus ombros numa tentativa de fazer aquilo parecer casual, pelo tempo que ele esteve aqui, ele insinuara que eu sentia alguma coisa por ela, mas não era, eu apenas sentia que eu devia cuidar dela do mesmo jeito que meu filho fazia enquanto ele estava fora, como se fizesse isso por ele e não por ela, mas é claro mesmo se ele estivesse aqui eu nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela, porque querendo ou não ela se tornara minha melhor amiga nesse ultimo ano, e eu não poderia ignorar o fato de que ela se tornara especial e entrara pra aquela coisa pequena minha que se pode se chamar de família.

"Claro" Ele


End file.
